Star-crossed
by mrs-whorean
Summary: Just another love story. Erm-love stories. Leave a review! x
1. Breaking News

**Gel's POV**

"And now for our Showbiz news report!" I heard the news anchor announce with urgency in her voice while a part of Cher Lloyd's 'Want U Back' single was played. "There you have it. You just saw a part of the newly launched video of 2012 The X Factor UK Contestant Cher Lloyd. Nowadays, The British Invasion is inevitable. But probably the most influencial and buzz-worthy British Invaders are the 5 members of the number 1 boyband today, One Direction. They have been all over the tabloids, magazines, television shows, and various social networking sites. Also, they are going to have a sold out concert here in two days. And they are currently arriving now at the airport. For live footage, let's go to Sasha Monila. Sasha?" The news reporter rambled out.

"Yes, we are here right now on the aisle where Harry Styles, Niall Ho—" I didn't even hear the names of the other members because the moment she mentioned Harry and Niall's names, my crazy fangirl sister and cousins shouted their lungs out as if the world was ending. I just watched them as they fidgeted and jumped around, and it kind of looked like they were having panic attacks. Irritated, I just rolled my eyes.

I don't really get why they like One Direction. I mean, yes, they may be "heartthrobs" but compared to the other boy bands, I don't really see anything special. Take for example, Westlife. They are like my absolute favorite boy band ever. And, I'm very excited for their concert here tomorrow. But I hate it that One Direction is being compared to them.

"Guys, keep quiet! Shhhh shhhh. It's Louis!" Coleen suddenly exclaimed, hushing us up. The nerve of this girl.

"I am not even talking!" I shout back in annoyance. And what I get in return are a bunch of 'shhhh's and 'shut up's. In case you were wondering, I hate their fandom a lot.

"So Louis, you guys excited to be here in the Philippines?" I heard the reporter ask the guy who has side swept bangs.

"Yeah, of course. Filipinos are so cool, probably one of the most hospitable people we met." The boy, who I now assumed was Louis, politely replied.

Then curly took the mic. "Like in the plane, the stewardess kept on asking if we needed anything. So charming." Harry narrated, his voice dripping with deep British accent.

"She just fancies you, Harry." The blonde one said, and it made the other four boys laugh. Such a bunch of kids.

Then the reporter spoke up again. "So, are you guys doing anything besides the concert and rehearsing for it?"

"Well, since I heard that Westlife was here too, I'm going to watch their gig tomorrow. They're amazing." My ears closed after Niall said that, and my eyes widened in shock. What?! Just when I thought they couldn't be more irritating, they decide to like the same thing I liked.


	2. First Sight

**Coleen's POV**

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon and I was still at home. I threw on my most decent and presentably clothes. before tying medium-length hair up in a ponytail. Patiently, I waited for Gel to call me up when she's up and ready. I can't even stay still, I was filled with so much excitement. I am not really a fan of Westlife but I am a fan of One Direction, and being that makes you do hardcore things, unfortunately. And I have to admit, I'm just going to the Westlife concert only to hunt down Niall, my boyfriend who still doesn't know I exist.

As I was waiting for Gel to call me up, I received a text from Tiffany reminding us of our deal. When Gel bought 2 tickets, it was meant for her and Tiff. But the moment I heard that Niall was going, I literally knelt before Tiff and begged her to give me her ticket. After much persuasion, she hesitantly agreed. But there was just one condition. When I get to meet Niall, I would have to beg on my knees for him to introduce her to the boys. As if that would really happen.

Finally, I received the long-awaited text from Gel and I flew with the Niall clouds that carried me downstairs and to the car. The drive was only about half an hour, but to me it felt like three hours, probably because I was so excited, I just can't wait.

After waiting in line for what seemed like forever, we finally entered and the arena wasn't full yet. We went to our seats, and the moment I sat down, I went into spy mode. It was like my eyes became magical x-ray eyes, my ears turned to bat's ears, it's as if I can hear everything. I had the feeling that the fate of all the people depended on me achieving my mission. But, of course, my mission isn't really that big. The truth is, I just need to find Niall Horan.

I looked around the entire venue, hoping that he was already here. Then, as if it was meant to be, I looked up at a balcony to my right. My world literally stopped to move. The moment my eyes caught his figure, I saw the future, I saw us saying "I do" to each other. Or I'm just crazy.

I eyed him and a devilish grin made its way across my face as I saw him with his cap on, probably trying his best to disguise himself. But, alas! He can't fool me. My eyes are way too familiar with his features.

But then, I suddenly felt someone shaking my arm and calling out my name, making me jump up a bit in shock. "What? What?"

"Do you want any drinks, and what's up with your face?" Gel asked with one lifted eyebrow, laughing. Whoops, that was embarrassing.

I shook my head at her. "No I'm fine, and nothing." As I stared into the distance, I mumbled softly, "I found him." And I then stood up, leaving Gel confused and puzzled. I went towards the stairs that would lead me where Niall was seated, feeling very nervous and excited as I did so.. But I tried to calm myself down because the last thing I wanted was to look like an obsessed moron in front of him.

I saw the back of his head and I breathed in deeply before I started to walk towards him.

**Niall's POV**

Being a big fan of Westlife, I decided to watch their concert. It's definitely refreshing to have this free time considering how busy we are and will be. I was seated on the balcony, looking down at the people who were busy moving around and finding their seats. I asked the bodyguard that Paul assigned to chauffer me to get us drinks as we waited for the show to start.

Suddenly, I felt a girl stand beside me. Please, please don't be a crazy fan. That's the last thing I need right now. Not that I don't love my fans, it's just that I really want some me time.

"You enjoying the concert?" I heard her ask. I was kind of irritated because I didn't really want company right now.

I cleared my throat as I tried to keep my composure. "With all due respect, Miss, it hasn't really started yet." I told her in my most respectful voice.

**Coleen's POV**

Nice, I think I blew it, I thought, mentally scolding myself. I can sense the subtle annoyance in his voice, but he is such a gentleman for still being nice. In that moment, I knew I blew my chance. I was shattered.

"Yeah sorry." I said, and then I slapped the side of my head slightly.

**Niall's POV**

"Idiot." I heard her mutter to herself, and I found it rather funny. I let out a small chuckle.

"Erm.. Is something funny?" She asked me, and I could feel her burning me with her eyes.  
"No, no it's just that-" I didn't even finish my sentence because I was immediately cut off when I caught sight of her. And when I saw her, the first thing that came to mind was wow. Seeing her long hair fall into place, making her brown eyes pop out, I was in awe. I snapped out of my trance when I realized that I was staring at her for too long, and she was looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Erm.. Is there a problem?" She asked, frowning a bit.

"No, no. None at all." I quickly said to save my bum. "Oh, by the way, I'm Niall. Niall Horan." I added as I held out my hand.

Smiling, she took my hand and shook it gently. "Coleen and yes, I know who you are."

"Lovely t' meet ya."

"It's lovely to meet you too." She replied, a smile growing on her face. Good thing I looked at her or else I would've gone through the night without meeting her.

**Coleen's POV**

I don't know if it's just me but when I felt his smooth skin against mine, sparks flew everywhere. Sigh, I really am obsessed. He flashed me a smile and I saw his braces that I have only ever seen on pictures. I cannot believe he is actually talking to me. Best night ever.

"So, you here alone?" He asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Oh, uh.. no. I'm actually here with my cousin." I answered back.

"So, you were.. erm.. going somewhere?" He then asked, making me blush instantly. I don't know why, but I just thought that it was best to be honest with him. After this night, he's not going to remember me anyway.

"Okay, I am going to be totally honest with you, but I really came here because I saw you here." I admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed.

**Niall's POV**

I actually thought it was cute of her to do that, and now I'm flattered.. I'm really looking forward to spend more time with her.

"Don't worry, it's alright with me" I laughed lightly before asking, "So, you uhm going to the concert?"

"Oh, as a matter of fact, yes. I am going.. We got good seats on the 3rd row." She told me as she smiled sweetly.

"Well, I hope I'll see you there" She just continued to smile at me, and just then, my bodyguard came and he handed me the drink. I silently thanked him for doing his job.

**Coleen's POV**

"Erm.. you want a sip?" He turned to face me, offering me his drink. I just shook my head in response. I would've said yes, but I thought that would make me look so die-hard.

"No thanks." I just said, and then suddenly a voice counted down and the opening video began to play. The lights turned off. I decided to go back to my cousin, even though I didn't want to leave. I just figured that later it would be too hard to see through the dark.

**Niall's POV**

When the opening video played and the lights went out, I immediately scanned my thoughts of what to say. I wanted the conversation to continue, I didn't want her to leave.

"Hey. Erm, Niall, I guess I should go back now. It would be hard to go back later.."

"Oh, alright." I just said, feeling a bit disappointed because I still wanted to know her better. "Okay. But do you mind if I ask for your twitter? I would love to stay connected." I added, smiling nervously at her.

**Coleen's POV**

What? He said he wants to stay connected. On the outside, I was this calm teenage girl. But inside, I was the crazy fangirl who is dying right now because my future boyfriend is right in front of me, asking for my twitter!

"It's at coooleeen. That's with 3 o's and 3 e's." I said excitedly, trying my best to contain myself in order to not make it that obvious cause he might think I'm super obsessed, even though I really am. Oh well. Why did I even choose a username that has repeated letters, that's so weird.

"Coooleeen. That's cute." He flashed me his smile once again. I can't help but blush. "I guess I'll just DM you."

"Sure, sure." I replied, before hesitantly turning around to go back to my seat.

"See you, Niall." I waved as I bid him goodbye.

"See ya." He said with that hot Irish accent, waving back at me. I turned around, and my smile instantly grew bigger. I cannot believe this is really happening. I just talked to Niall Horan.. The Niall Horan! And he even asked for my twitter! He probably knew that our cell phone numbers here are different from theirs. How can this night get any better?

"Coleen.. That's cute." I repeated to myself, imitating his voice and accent. I just shook my head and then sat down, smiling like an idiot. I was recalling everything that he said and how beautiful his blue eyes were. I don't know how I managed to not get hypnotized by him. Then a thought came to mind. What if I was so obsessed that none of that really happened? I pinched myself, Okay ouch, so it did happen. Then another thought came. What if I got really hypnotized by his eyes and my crazy mind just made me think that all of that happened? What if in truth, the conversation between us only happened in my thoughts as I was going back to my seat? Suddenly my world fell. Damn.

"What's your problem? Where have you been?" Gel asked me, with concern in her voice and face.

"Nothing. I just went to the bathroom." I said sadly, sighing. All my hopes fell.

I was thinking of it until the concert was finished. I got in the car and I just stared out the window all throughout the ride home. I thanked Gel for bringing me to the concert, then I went directly inside our house and up to my room. I plopped myself down lazily on my bed, not even bothering to remove my ponytail and washing up. I was so disappointed, and not to mention sleepy too. I got my phone, with very little hope, and logged on to twitter.

I saw that I had a new message.

My eyes were threatening to close now, my eyelids were so heavy. I clicked on to the always-empty direct messages. Through the small opening of my sleepy eyes, I only saw one message.

It was from NiallOfficial. No. Way.

* * *

**A/N:** This one's short, but a bit longer than the first chapter. I hope you're liking it, don't forget to leave a review! xx


End file.
